Accidental Magic Time Reversal
by Wonder Twins-Rin and Jaycee
Summary: Harry's left alone in his ruined house and uses accidental magic to get them back. He goes 6 years back in time. What will James and Lily do when he appears in the great hall calling James Dada? Before they dated. For Anne-Lilian's HP contest. Dont own HP
1. All Hallow's Eve

Chapter One: All Hallows Eve 

James Point of View

Bubbles were spewing out of my wand. My little pride and joy, Harry, was wobbling on unsteady legs trying to catch them. His laughter was contagious; however, I was beginning to tire. I'm getting OLD! At least I will be able to be old with my loving, wonderful wife.

"James" Speaking of my wonderful wife, Lily.

"Yes Lily, my dearest flower." Love filled my voice.

"Come here please, bring Harry too." I discarded my wand on the couch and picked up Harry.

"Dada go to Mama!" He called out. I chuckled.

"Lils, he really wants us together! He called us by name and told me to go to you!"

"Really!" Lily squealed. I walked into the kitchen. I gasped. Lily was wearing her old Gryffindor robes that matched my Quidditch uniform, which I was wearing at the same time. She looked rather stunning. Harry was wearing his "I am a future Gryffindor" shirt. That is when the door flew open and the house shook.

I kissed Lily on the lips, soft, passionate, and quick. Please Lord, let it be Padfoot and his dramatic entrances! That is when I turned the corner and saw the snake like man before me. I knew this was no joke from Sirius.

"Lily, run, take Harry! I'll hold him off!" I heard Lily's footsteps run up the stairs. Voldemort chuckled.

"Avada Kedevra!" The flash of green light and everything went into slow motion, you know like the muggle movie pictures. Lily's lips still left a tingling feeling on my lips and I spent the last few seconds before my death with Lily. The green beam hit it's mark.

Lily's Point of View

James leaned down and kissed me softly letting all his affections show in that one brief kiss. He walked into the living room. Please let it be one of Sirius's dramatic entrances please GOD! But then his words came.

"Lily, run, take Harry! He's here! I'll hold him off!" I grabbed Harry and bolted up the stairs. I flew into Harry's room and quickly barricaded the door. I heard that dreaded curse that killed so many, and the thud it left behind meaning that it struck it's mark yet again. I felt the meaning before I consciously comprehended it. The tug that gave me purpose and meaning in this life disappeared from this Earth. The love of my life was gone.

I now know that I will do anything to keep my son, James's son, safe. He will carry on the legacy of the Potters that I will make sure. I will do anything to make sure he lives. I'll even marry Snivillus. (Yes I picked up on the nickname) Gross, I know.

Voldemort blew over the stack of hastily stacked boxes with a wave of his wand. I begged and pleaded. He laughed and told me to move over multiple times. He most likely does not understand the love a mother has for her son or child. Seeing as he never had a mother. Voldemort does not understand true love either, and the magic still entails. The green spurt of light shot out of the end of his wand. I moved closer to Harry to make sure none of the spell hit him. My mind flutters to think about James and I smile. My heart's beats to a close.

James and I are holding hands as we watch our son defeat Voldemort, for what we hope is for once and all.

Baby Harry's Point of View

Mommy, Daddy wake up! I need you! I am cold and hungry. The house is blown up and this time it's not my fault! Please fix it! I want to play with Daddy and ride his broom with you all! Mommy, I see you smiling. Please wake up! I'll start crying. Then you will have to wake up. Daddy too.

I'm bawling Mommy, and your not moving. Are you asleep? Please get up soon my head hurts. I want you back Mommy! Don't leave me PLEASE! I love both of you. I want you back!

Narrator

A new hum filled the air. Harry had accidentally triggered his accidental magic. No magic could bring back the dead. But what about going back in time? A golden circle appeared over Harry's crib, and pulled him in.


	2. Breakfast and Babies

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO! I LUV HIM! HE IS MY WIZARD SLAVE. GOOD BOY! DO YOU WANT A TREAT? **_

Chapter 2: Babies and Breakfast

Lily's POV

"Lily," The sound of the most pompous, arrogant, and handsome man in the entire school (which of course is James Potter) spoke. Everyone went silent immediately, can't they just get on with their lives and leave my crappy sitcom of a life alone. Please let someone distract him!

"Lily," Potter started up again, "Will you..." He was cut off by a whirring sound and a giant golden vortex above the staff table. Soon a small bundle came hurtling out of it. I gasped. It was a small child.

"Arresto Momentum" Professor Dumbledore crowed. The baby automatically slowed down. I felt bad for whoever that child belongs to, if they kept it a secret for that long for it now to be broken out in public for everyone to see. Dumbledore gently put the baby into the middle of the room. The child- I am going to call him Harry- started to levitate, LEVITATE, off the ground and came over to our table. Harry kept gliding over the smooth tiles until he came to none other than JAMES FLIPPIN POTTER! Well he does sort of look like him, but who the hell did sleep with?

"Dada go to Momma!" The boy cried. Concern washed over me as I saw his face. Everyone crooned and awed at Harry. James- I mean Potter- looked at him in surprise then looked at me then looked at the child. I couldn't understand what the look at me was about when I noticed Harry's eyes. They were the same shade of emerald green as my eyes. There is no way I could have had this child unless I was knocked out for nine months!

The boy, tired of waiting for his father to move towards his mother. Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. He crawled under the table and came to rest in... MY LAP! What the hell is going on here! This damn life of mine is so twisted and knotted the slightest tug can unravel it. I heard several gasps, damns, shit, crap, and all sorts of cuss words. I needed an explanation now. And apparently Dumbledore did too.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, please come with me and bring the child." This is the end of my witch career!

James's POV

What the hell just happened! I was just about to ask out-yet again- Lily Evans and I was interrupted- yet again- this time by a flying baby. And this baby just so happened to have Lily's eyes AND my hair. There is no way that I slept with Lily. She won't even let me speak to her. She has trusted me a bit more, but now all that hard works out the window!

"Lily Evans and James Potter, please come with me and bring the child." I could tell that Dumbledore was not pleased. There goes my chance of getting Lily.

Narrator

With James, Lily, and Harry in tow, Dumbledore led the trio to the Headmaster's office where...

_**Author's note**_

_** Okay so that was the second chapter. Luv it? Hate it? Want to burn it and dance around the flames? I want to know. And any ideas for the next chapter hmm... I have a couple vote on it if you like.**_

_**A) Dumbledore gives them the dreaded sex talk.**_

_**B) Dumbledore tells them about parenting**_

_**C)Dumbledore tells them how to bring little Harry home**_

_**D)Voldy chases Harry through time and space**_

_**E) All of the Above? **_

_**Your opinions are my guidelines!**_

_**Peace, LUV, and KILLER WHALES! **_

_**M-SW-T aka Lily **_


	3. Apology Please Read

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I am sorry to say that I am no longer signing in to fanfiction. My parents have different ideas about this website and have banned me from it. I am moving all of my stories to my friends account and she will take over from there. I see her at school and can give her my drafts. Thank you all! We write almost exactly the same so enjoy xD

Thank you all again!

Lily

P. account is long ;-_- her pen name is

CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin


End file.
